


Iris Is Omniscient.

by FMRachel



Series: KidStorm on the Waverider. [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon, Secret Relationship, The Waverider (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMRachel/pseuds/FMRachel
Summary: The Legends come home and figure out a not-so-secret secret.





	Iris Is Omniscient.

Jax was practically vibrating with excitement and Martin kept giving him a knowing look. They had recently found out that they were going to present day Central City to help Team Flash. They would be setting off in a few minutes. Everyone knew why Martin was happy to be going back but nobody really understood why Jax was jumping around the ship. His mood had gone from zero to one hundred when the team had been told where they were going. They were finally setting off and Jax wouldn't sit still.

They landed and Jax was first out of the seats, making his way to the doors. Once he was at the doors he realised that he should wait for the rest of the team to catch up, so he sat down. After what felt like an eternity the team were with him; however, this time all but Martin were shooting him funny looks. Despite this nobody asked him any questions and Gideon opened the doors to reveal that they were at the back of STAR Labs. A red streak came zooming out towards the ship and stopped in front of them. "Hi, guys!" Barry said with a smile. "The rest of the team are inside and once we get there we will tell you why we called you here"

Barry led the Legends into the building and the closer they got to the cortex the more excited Jax was. once they got there, however, his face fell, Wally was nowhere to be seen. Iris noticed the look on Jax's face and spoke up "We're just waiting for Wally. He had to run home to grab a sweater." Jax smiled, he had a feeling he knew exactly which sweater Wally was getting. "Ok." Barry started leaning on Cisco. "But if he is not back in two minutes I am going to get started without him." Iris nodded as a reply.

A few minutes Wally had not returned so Barry stuck to his word and started. "We called you here because a meta that can remove superpowers has surfaced"  
"Her actual name is Evie Jensen but she goes by Exterminator." Cisco cut in. "She is a black belt in Karate so once she takes away the powers she can beat them to death with her bare hands." Everyone on the Legends team looked a mix of scared and impressed. 

"Sorry, I'm late" Came a voice from the doorway that made Jax smile. "Didn't want to set my clothes on fire so I drove back," Wally said as he walked into the room looking down at his phone at his phone. Jax and Iris smirked knowing exactly who he was texting. "Wally!" Joe said, "Don't be rude, we have guests." Wally looked up in confusion before his face lit up as he saw Jax. He let out a high pitched squeal before running across the room to hug Jax. The legends minus Martin looked confused and everyone else in the room smiled at the pair. "Nice jumper," Jax said with a small smile.  
"I missed you," Wally said completely ignoring Jax's previous comment. "I missed you too," Jax said with a soft smile.

"We are going to talk about this later," Sara said to Jax "But for now we need a plan."

A few hours later, the villain had been defeated and taken to CCPD, Jax was walking to the cortex alone when Sara ambushed him. "So, Jax, are you gonna tell me what's going on with you and Wally?" She asked with a small smirk.  
"I mean we first became friends when he was still drag racing; he kept wrecking his cars. So he was in almost every week and we spoke a lot." Jax started with a small smile. "Then we got talking about exes and I asked him to go out with me. He said yes, it went well and we had been dating for around a year when I had to come on the waverider. I never intentionally kept it a secret it just never came up."  
"Ok. Well, I heard him talking to Iris about leaving Team Flash." Sara said with the beginning of a smile on her face. "And I wanted to check with you before I ask him to join us on the waverider." Jax's face practically split in two with the size of his smile. "So I'll take that as a yes?" Sara asked with a smirk. Jax nodded his head and Sara walked off to see Wally."


End file.
